Question: A blue pair of suspenders costs $$120$, which is $12$ times as much as a green tie costs. How much does the green tie cost?
The cost of the blue pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the green tie, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$120 \div 12$ $$120 \div 12 = $10$ A green tie costs $$10$.